Don't Plan On It
by GoWaitInTheCar
Summary: Sequal to "Hige's Gift". Cio is older and Hige comes home.


  
"Kiss my ass, Cio. You're full of shit" "I'm not lying. She really did" Cio had his hands behind his head. His straight dark brown hair in his eyes, his amazingly clear green eyes behind em.  
"Uh huh. You expect me to believe Kina kissed you?" Milo threw a ball in the air, catching it with his hand.  
Cio watched Milo out of the corner of his eye, "You're gullible" Milo squinted, an accusing finger pointed at his best friend, "I knew you were lying." "Mhm" "Kina is has no heart to ever take an interest in you." "Whatever. See you later" "Later"  
  
Cio entered his home he had lived in since he was a pup. He lived with his mother, Nora. His father took off when he was only a few months old. His mother didn't talk much about his father. When she did, she spoke kindly of him. No hate or bitterness in her soft voice. No hidden disgust. Nothing but pure love. He could never understand his mother and her strong sense of forgiveness. Her kindness and soft spoken voice portrayed her as weak and vulnerable. As truthfully, she was physically. Cio sought to it as his job and duty to protect her. What boggled him more about his mother was that she was human and he was a half-wolf. His father was a wolf no doubt. A human, yes. How she was able to have Cio boggled him more. But there was no doubt she wasn't just any normal human. She had powers. To go and say she was a flower maiden is uncanny but she held something more, something unexplainable. Being a half wolf and half human, allowed him to transform into either on will instead of a full wolf only having their holograms. How was unexplainable.  
  
Their small city had no other wolves like him. If there was, they probably kept out of site very well. Until he was able to learn of his unwolf-like capabilities, the neighbors only knew him as Nora's puppy and never her only son.  
  
Cio fingered the collar around his neck. He threw his backpack on the floor in his room and laid on his bed. Sighing, he closed his eyes.  
  
"Cio.." Nora's voice came from outside in the backyard. Groaning, he got up to see what his mother wanted. "Yeah?" he walked out to the grassy yard. A large tree shaded the small garden under it. "Oh, you're home. No practice today?" Nora looked up from the flowers she was attending to, her long wavy light brown hair fitted her soft pale complexion. Those clear green eyes he inherited seemed like he was staring at an angel. "No.. It's Friday" he leaned against the ladder that was against the house. "Oh yeah, it is. Well then, since it's Friday, wanna help me with the garden?" She took off her gloves, wiping her forehead with her hand. "Sorry, Mom. I don't do gardens" he turned to go back inside. Nora smiled, shaking her head.  
  
Hige leaned against the side of an old building. He was older now. A bit wiser, a little maturer from running with Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe for so long. Ok, now 'a little maturer' is a complete understatement. He hadn't changed much. Still had his appetite though. He looked down at the photograph in his hand. Him and Nora when they were happier and younger. Before he left in the first place. She'd probably be in her mid thirties now. He grinned. He pocketed the picture and put up his hood. He was gonna have to return to Bevia.  
  
Cio picked at the grass, flicking the grass clips away from them. "Do you ever miss him?" "Miss who?" Nora yawned, wrapping her arms around her knees. "You know.. Him" Cio flicked at the loose collar around his neck. Nora smiled. "I do.. Sometimes. It's gotten easier over the years". "You still love him even though he left us" more of a statement than a question. "Of course. It was my fault I didn't tell him before" "Still no reason for him to have run out like that" "Cio.." she gently rubbed his hand. Cio pulled away and stood up. "I'm going to bed." "Cio.. You must learn how to forgive. If you really hate him as much as you let off, you wouldn't value what he left you as much as you do" Nora didn't look at him as she spoke. He didn't turn to look at her either. After a moment of silence fell, he closed his eyes, gripping the collar, he went inside to his room. Nora laid back into the grass, staring at the night sky.  
  
Cio was still sleeping the next morning. Nora sat outside on the front steps with a few of her neighborhood friends. Milo came running up the street with his hockey gear. "Ms. Nora, is Cio up?" "No. He's still asleep." Milo grinned. He went around to Cio's bedroom window, peeking in. He couldn't see anything cause the windows were dirty. He could however make out a figure on a bed. He put down his gear and banged on the window with his hockey stick. "WAKE UP CIO. WE'RE ALREADY LATE. WAKE UP!!!". The sound made Cio fall from his bed. Growling and barking came from his room. Nora looked up as she heard Cio. She laughed when she heard him stumble inside, cursing Milo. He came out holding his hockey stick and roller blades. He threw the stick at Milo, hitting him, "heyyy man, what's that for?" Cio sat next to Nora on the steps, rubbing his face to wake up and adjust his eyes to the light. "Afternoon, Sunshine" she smiled, rubbing his back. "Stop calling me that. I'm not five." "You'll always be five in my heart" she kissed his head. "Aw, Nora. Don't get all mommy on me". She smiled her warmly smile and ruffled his hair. "Are you ready, Sunshine?" Milo smirked in a mocking voice, handing Cio his hockey stick. Cio snatched it and glared at his friend. He kissed Nora's cheek and ran after his friend down the road to the spot.  
  
Cio and Milo walked along the path to the smooth concrete section of the city known as the spot. Their street hockey team would always have practice every Saturday against any other team wanting to go against them.  
  
He kept his gaze downward, watching his feet as he walked. Someone bumped into his shoulder, Cio looked up, "Sorry-wolf." Cio stared at the man in front of him, seeing past his human hologram. For the first time in his life, he was face to face with a real wolf. "Hey, watch where you're going" the brown eyes of the wolf wandered to Cio's collar, recognizing it immediately. "C'mon, Cio. Hurry your ass up" Milo beckoned ahead of him. Cio tried to keep walking but he was speechless. As was Hige, 'Cio?' Cio finally snapped out of his dream like phase and turned, following Milo. "Man, what was that? Did that guy wanna fight you or something?" It took Cio a minute to respond, Milo raised an eyebrow at his silent friend, "No.. He was..-" "About time, losers" Kina's voice interrupted Cio. Mentally he thanked her, he was afraid he would of said wolf. That would of certainly brought up questions between Milo and his big mouth. Kina smiled at Cio as he approached her. Her blonde haired pony tail blew in the soft wind, her blue eyes bubbled with anticipation for both the game and for Cio. She rolled up to him, her skinny arms behind her back and her head tilted. "Hi" "Hi" he ran his hand threw his dark brown locks. "I missed you last night" she whispered so their teammates wouldn't hear. "Oh really?" he prompt his head on his hands of the hockey stick, leaning on it. Kina smiled seductively, nodding. "I find that hard to believe." "I'm not some frigid bitch, Cio." she crossed her arms under her breast, "You're lucky you get to see this side of me.. Let alone, feel it" another seductive smile grazed her beautiful tanned face. He loved that feeling when she had that smile. The one that made him feel lucky. "Don't suppose the whole team has seen this side of you.. let alone, felt it" he smirked at her. "Ugh" she bladed away from him. He loved making her mad. Though Kina's was one tough girl, Cio was definitely the first person to ever see a feminine, nice, caring side of her. It still surprised him she, the one who seemed incapable of loving, had shown him love.. Several times. Their relationship remaining a secret for the past year, would certainly ruin their reputations. His reputation being the silent, apathetic "cool" guy that didn't associate with any clique at school. Only hanging out with Milo, Kina and others off his team. All of which didn't belong to any group. Hers being the tough bitch with the ice pump for a heart.  
  
As the game started, Hige watched from a shaded hill.  
  
The man he bumped into earlier had caught Cio's eye. He watched him out of the corner of his eye. When he looked at the man, he was gone. Cio scanned the people for him. "Cio, if you're looking for the puck, the other team has it. PAY ATTENTION!" Kina came up next to him. "Shut up" he whispered, still looking around for the pure wolf. He grinned and went back to the game.  
  
Hige stopped in front of the house Nora lived in. Fifteen years since he last walked up the steps to the door. Fifteen years ago, he had Kiba, Tsume and Toboe with him. Now he stood there alone. He gently knocked on the hard wood door. He waited a moment that seemed forever. He was about to knock again when the door opened. Nora stood silent, staring at him. "Hi.." he put his hands in the old yellow hoodie. She stared at him in a fixation. Snapping out of it, she stepped aside to let him in. The house on the outside looked the same but the inside seemed more homely. Words didn't come easy. What to say to the woman who bared your pup wasn't something he had done before. Nora leaned against the stove, putting her hair behind her ear. Hige grinned when she didn't say anything. "Listen, Nora.. I didn't..I-mean, I.." the look in her eyes made him freeze. Tears streaked down her face.  
  
Coming inside, Nora and the wolf he had bumped into earlier sat at the kitchen table. Hige quickly stood up. Nora gulped and slowly stood up. Cio gripped his hockey stick as Nora put her arm around his. "Cio.. I want you to meet somebody. This is Hige.. He's...your father" Cio couldn't say anything. No wonder there was a wolf in town. A wolf coming back for unfinished business. He smirked, "After fifteen years what brings on this sudden surprise?" Cio threw his arms in the air, his voice mixed with sarcasm and anger. "Cio" Nora tugged at his shirt for him to look at her. "Did he even tell you why he left?" "Cio, let him-" "No." "You're not listening" "Why should I?" "You must forgive, Cio. Now please-" "No. He had fifteen years to be forgiven. Think of this as an expiration date" "Cio, I left cause I freaked out" Hige finally put a say in.  
"No, leaving for a couple of hours is freaking out. You LEFT us, period!" "Cio!" Cio walked out, slamming the door behind him. In the shed, Cio pulled the grey cover off, revealing an old black street racer. He pushed it out to the road and started it. Hearing the engine, Nora ran out of the house, only too late to see her son drive off. "CIO!"  
  
Kina sat on the curb outside of her home, her arms folded on her knees. Hearing Cio's bike, Kina walked to the center of the road, as he pulled up next to her. She threw her arms around him, hugging him. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Kina smiled, "What was that for?" "Come with me" "What? Where? What happened?" "My father.. He came back.." "Oh..Cio.." she gently stroked his face. Looking up at her, hopefulness in his eyes "Will you come with me?" "Where? Where are you going?" taking in he was serious.  
"Anywhere but here" "I don't know.." "Kina.. I love you. Please, come with me so we can be together" Kina looked into his eyes, "You really love me?" "I do" She bit her lip and looked back at her home. She let go of him and ran inside. Her father was sitting in the front room watching from the window what Kina and Cio were doing. Kina bust threw the door and ran up the stairs.  
"Where are you going? Why is that hoodlum here? Kina? Kina!" her father's angry voice portrayed his hatred for her boyfriend. His b.o. smelled of strong alcohol that reached all the way to her room.  
"You don't have to worry about him anymore" She screamed from her room. Kina got out her back pack and threw in some clothes. She pocketed some money and threw her pictures of her and her team in the backpack and a picture of her and her little brother. Tears streamed down her face, her nose started running. "Kina.." turning around the soft child voice behind her."Tom..you should be in bed" the small boy stood in the door way, holding a stuffed animal of a wolf. She wiped her wet cheeks. "I heard Cio's bike. Where are you going?" his small blue eyes started to water. She tried desperately not to let him see how really sad she was. "I'm.. Going away for awhile. Cio and me.. We'll be back soon" she gently squeezed his arm, trying to reassure him. "Please don't go" "Tom, I have to. I can't stay here any longer." Tom hugged his stuffed wolf and started crying. Kina wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly. "I love you, kiddo" "Pleeeease, Kinaaa" his small arms hugged her tightly in response to her hug. This would be the last time they'd probably see each other. After a moment, both siblings crying, Kina pushed Tom away and grabbed her back pack, running past him, down the stairs and out the door.  
"Kina!" her mother tried stopping her.  
"Where are you going??" Kina got on Cio's motorcycle, wrapping her arms around him, "Go.." Cio and Kina sped off out of the city as Tom watched from Kina's window, crying, hugging his stuffed wolf.  
  
Nora ran her fingers threw her soft brown hair. BANG, BANG, BANG. Hoping it was the Cio or at least one of his friends, Nora instead came face to face with Kina's alcoholic father and mother. "YOUR FUCKING HOODLUM SON TOOK OFF WITH MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Nora quickly closed the door on his face as he starts to bang on the door viciously. Leaning against it, she slides down, her face in her knees, crying. Hige looks at her and hugs her, whispering "I'm sorry" 


End file.
